Due to air quality and emissions regulations, utility plants that burn coal must often treat any flue gas to ensure it contains only certain levels of regulated compounds, such as nitrogen oxides (NOx), sulfur oxides (SOx), and heavy metals, such as mercury. Typically, sorbents are injected into the flue gas to adsorb mercury impurities prior to exhaustion of the gas into the environment. While much development has focused on improved mercury removal, more stringent federal mercury compliance standards are likely forthcoming. Accordingly, there remains a constant need for developing sorbents for mercury removal.